


Why Did You Stay {Jenlisa}

by YadomJenlisa97 (DumplingJendukie97)



Series: Jenlisa [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingJendukie97/pseuds/YadomJenlisa97
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Jenlisa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617469
Kudos: 10





	Why Did You Stay {Jenlisa}

**Jennie**

**"DO WE REALLY NEED TO STAY JUST TO PROVE THAT WE LOVE THE PERSON?"** Lisa grunted to the air.

  
**"I don't know,"** I replied.

  
**"Why do people always want us to stay yet we are no longer needed."** She added. Eyebrows narrowed, she pouted.

  
**"Why do you complain? You love her, don't you?"** I asked back, pissed.

  
12:37 am, we're here right in front of McDonald's. Sitting at the very most entrance waiting until it opens as for Rosé demanded to talk, heartbroken.

  
**"I don't know,"** She sighed. **"I was happy at first."** Sitting like a chicken, she stretched her arms and placed them in her temple.

  
**"You're ready to be fried later."** I heaved a slight laugh, she just furrowed her brows at me.

  
**"Kidding aside,"** I tried to cut the failed joke, didn't sell. " **Not everything is just happy all the time."**

  
**"I know but, I think I already lost my feelings, I can feel that there's literally nothing."** She elaborated while looking down at her toes, feeling frustrated.

  
**"Can I ask you."** I entered frankly. **"Why did you court her?"** I looked at her and saw her looking directly through me.

  
**"I just felt like it.** " She answered quickly.

  
My brows raised in surprise. **"Are you nuts?!"** I exclaimed. **"You cannot be committed to something that you just 'felt like it'."** I hissed.

  
**"This is why we are here, see, it failed."** She pointed at our position.

  
**"Jinjja Lisa-yah, you courted her and then just leave her?"** _She was a total nut--- in a nutshell._ I thought,

  
**"Then how about you, why are you here?"** Her voice softens as I sensed she turned senti.

  
The mood changed.

  
**"You're the one who asked me to join you."** I rolled my eyes from the obvious.

  
**"I mean, why did you even come?"** Se asked with a cracked voice. She hid her face in her knees. **"After all, there's nothing left. I have done nothing good for you."**

  
**"Hm,"** I nod in agreement. **"Why then?"** I asked both of us.

  
Silence lingered on the both of us, we just gaze upon roads. Until I decided to break the ice.

  
**"Chaeoung-ah, never forget these things I'm going to say."** I looked at her and saw her nod, still hiding her face.

  
**"Why do we stay when we are no longer needed? Thing is... It's not that they wanted to, but we insisted."** I said pointing out to myself.

  
**"You left me because of her, I already have accepted the thought I wasn't enough and that's fine. If I wasn't the one for you that only means you weren't the one for me."** I reminisced. **"I am here because you asked, I stay whenever you need."**

  
**"Even if we have a past I am still your friend,"** I added.

  
**"Another part, why I felt so much regret."** She lifted her head, wiping her teary eyes. **"I realized, it was all just a faux ---my feelings for her."**

  
**"Why? You look so in love with her back then."** I asked in dismay.

  
**"I saw you in her."** She stated **"At first I thought differently, but as time past I realized--"** She cut her sentence as she cupped her face.

  
**"Realized what?"** I demanded continuation in raising one brow.

  
**"I realized it was wrong that I left. That I tried to find you... even though you were already mine."** She looked at me, bent and leaned on my shoulder.

  
**"Can we start again?"** She asked. **"Can"t it just be us?**

  
_Now I am-- disappointed._

  
**"You stayed, means you still love me,"** She whispered, staring at the blank, a wide smile plastered on her.

  
**"Lisa-yah"** I called her name.

  
**"Yes, Jennie?"** She followed, sweetly.

  
**"I stayed because you need me. I didn't stay because of love." I** bid. **"I'm sorry."**

  
Tears fell from her eyes. I stood up and searched for my handkerchief. As I was about to hand it to her, instead, she pulled my arm causing me to fall on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me, tightly.

  
**"That's fine,"** She said in a very calm manner. **"It wasn't your fault that I was wrong with my decisions."**

  
**"I didn't even stay, even if I love, or you need me. And this was my consequence."** She cupped my face and looked straight to my eyes, and bare my soul.

  
**"But let me know the truth."** She said as she pulled me closer for a kiss.

  
Tears fell from my eyes as I felt everything coming back, all at once.

  
And at that very exact moment, rain fell. And I thought to myself... _'I stayed because I love you.'_


End file.
